The Poetry of Flowers for Algernon
by RomanticSoul693
Summary: I had to write five poems for an English project. Each chapter has a different poem from different characters' points of view from different events in the story. Enjoy and please review!
1. He's Changing

**I had to write five poems for an English project. There will be five chapters of this story, each one with a different poem. This first one is in the Doctors' points of view. They are thinking about how Charlie has changed since he had the operation. Please review. Enjoy!**

He's Changing

He's changing.

We can see it

In the way he sits

And stares at the wall.

He doesn't talk.

He doesn't write.

He just sits

And stays still.

We try to talk to him

But he is unresponsive.

We try to convince him

To be alive.

We ask him to talk.

We ask him to write.

We ask him to wake up

From this frozen state he's in.

He refuses everything.

He rejects our encouragement.

He shuts us out

And closes himself in.

He is stuck inside

Of strong walls,

Surrounding him

And can't get out.

We try to break

Him out.

We try to

set him free.

He does not try.

He just stays

Locked up

And alone.

We regret our choice

To change him.

We did not mean to

Make him isolated.

We thought it

Would save him.

It has not.

And we are sad.

We ask him

To speak.

We ask him

To open up.

He locks the door

And barricades it,

And we are more

Closed out than ever.

And there is nothing we can do about it…


	2. Inside and Out

**This is the second poem of my project. This one is also in the Doctors' points of view. They are thinking about their experiments and how they have effected others. Review and enjoy!**

Inside and Out

His mind is so different.

It's hard to understand

How he must think of

And see us.

It's hard to believe

That we have changed a man

So that he is intelligent

When he was once dumb.

We watched over him

Day and night,

Hoping for information

That might lead us to a cure.

We hope to free people

From the prison within

And open them to the world

They are missing.

We work to make them see

The world beyond their mind

And not be blind

To the world they were made to live in.

We've tried many experiments.

We've used many people

Who gave up their lives

To science and us.

They gave us permission

To use our scalpel

And change who they are,

Inside and out.


	3. The Graves

**This poem is, yet again in the Doctors' points of view. They are visiting the graves of the people and animals who have died because of their experiments. I hope you like it!**

The Graves

We walk through the grass

Tall and unkempt,

To a little cemetery

That's hidden from the light.

We look at the graves

Sullen and bare.

They display the mistakes

We had previously made.

The names are printed

Large and bold.

They represent the people

We meant to save.

We silently mourn for the deaths

We caused

And hope for a future

With an opposite end.

We bend to lay flowers,

Pretty and bright,

Over the graves,

That have been previously ignored.

We pray for their happiness,

Salvation and care.

And hope for forgiveness

For the dreams we have shattered.

We regret the choices,

Life-changing and hard.

But know that we must continue

On our rode of sacrifices.

We turn from the graves

Slowly and sad.

And head towards the lab,

Across the yard.

We sigh at the feelings of guilt,

Regret and sadness.

And prepare to conduct

Yet, another experiment.


	4. Tick, Tock, Tick

**This is the fourth poem in my English project. This one is written in Algernon's point of view. It's his thoughts as he runs through the maze. **

Tick, Tock, Tick

Tick, tock, tick

I hear the dinging noise

Tock, tick, tock

As I run at a quickened pace

Tick, tock, tick

I scurry through narrow hallways

Tock, tick, tock

I race to find my way out

Tick, tock, tick

I want to be done

Tock, tick, tock

I want to be free

Tick, tock, tick

I look up at the large human faces

Tock, tick, tock

As they stare down intently at me.

Tick, tock, tick

I rush against the clock

Tock, tick, tock

I wish that it would stop

Tick, tock, tick

I do not want to race

Tock, tick, tock

I want to stop and rest

Tick, tock, tick

I want to be alone

Tock, tick, tock

I don't want to be watched

Tick, tock, tick

I reach the end of the maze

Tock, tick, tock

I look up, waiting for praise

Tick, tock, tick

None comes my way

Tock, tick, tock

And I am put away.


	5. The Smart Man Inside

**This is the final poem in my English project. In this poem, Charlie is thinking about losing his knowledge and possibly dying. Please review and I hope you have enjoyed my poems. Please check out my other stories on my profile. And now...the final poem:**

The Smart Man Inside

It's fading away

Silent, but sure.

I can feel it leaving me

And I reach for it anyway.

I try to keep it with me

I try to hold it in my mind

But it does not stay

And I cry for my loss.

I cry for mistakes

The doctors made.

I cry for my knowledge

That will soon leave me.

I cry for my struggle

To hold it inside

I cry for myself

For I will soon die.

I don't want to die

I'm sure no one ever does

And I feel so alone

Because there is no one I can tell.

I don't want them to know

That I'm losing myself.

I don't want them to mourn

For my loss.

I don't want them to remember

What I am now

I don't want them to see me

As a weak person who cannot think.

I hope that I survive

I pray that I will live.

But I am sure that I will not.

I am sure I will die.

And then I'll be me,

The smart man I am inside…


End file.
